


Hot Tamales

by VoltageStone



Series: Jori Collections 2018/2019 [9]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Jori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageStone/pseuds/VoltageStone
Summary: "'I'm hungry.' And before Tori could even argue back, Jade added, 'They didn't hit the spot I needed.'"





	Hot Tamales

_**No One's Perspective** _ _**-** _

"I don't _care_ if Trina's being an ass, or if you already have the part," her voice thundered down the hall, "I went first in tryouts and I got understudy again!"

Tori rolled her eyes as she halted at the door, hand against the handle. "So? I got the part Jade, big _deal_! I obviously did better than you!" She was met with an aggressive glare, Jade halting right before her. She felt as if she'd shrink if the door didn't open soon enough - which was irrational since her hand was in control of that.

" _Oh_."

Jade scowled as Tori pushed through the door. Few people paid attention to the dispute as they strolled in, the others too busy hauling large props (and other people). "I already told you, Trina asked Sikowitz to switch our parts so that we look more similar."

"And he _agreed?_ Beck and Andre played fucking twins and nobody said anything!" Jade snarled. Tori only shrugged. "Hey, _hey!_ I did better than you, and you know it-"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! So why don't you go and switch them back?" Tori groaned, grumbling under her breath. "What was that?"

Before there was an answer, a holler came from the catwalk. "Hey! You two," Sinjin - with his uncomfortable gruel in his voice - called down, "can you help with the lighting for this?" The two girls frowned at one another before setting off to help. They rested their bags on a seat - Jade toppling over Tori's to make room for her own - before climbing a long ladder.

"You know, you could've just put yours to the seat next to mine," Tori growled, feeling Jade's glare searing at her shoulders.

There was a scoff. "'You know,'" Jade began to mock, "'you could've just put yours to the seat next to-' _Bull_. You know, you could've just talked to Sikowitz about how fucking stupid the role placements were."

"Oh my god, are you still going on about that?"

"Uh -" the thespian gave a harsh laugh "- _yeah_. Don't act like you wouldn't."

Tori folded her arms once she reached the top, Jade grumbling as she made her way up. "Actually, no," she protested, backing away once the other girl stomped onto the catwalk, "I would be supportive like a good friend."

Jade arched her brow. "Look at that, I've got a perfect little _princess_ here."

The half-Latina started down the walk, shaking her head. "What would you rather me be?" She glanced over her shoulder, watching a twisted smirk form.

"My perfect little bitch."

" _Jade_." Tori exhaled sharply, swerving around boxes of equipment. "Now I definitely don't want to talk to Sikowitz."

"Like you were even considering it." Jade received a sharp stare as a retort. "Just get him to put it back!"

Tori answered stubbornly, "No."

"How about, yes?"

"No!"

Both girls halted once Sinjin handed Jade a large box of lightbulbs. "Take these down," he grumbled, sealing the top with tape, "all of these ones are worthless." As Sinjin began filling another box, the thespian looked over towards Tori.

She then ordered, "You hold it."

"Why?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Just _hold_ it!" The box was jerked into Tori's arms forcefully, the half-Latina giving a quick grunt. Abruptly she slipped, her body rammed against the rail before she flung herself - dropping the dead lightbulbs - to Jade. She squeaked as the thespian hissed, tripping over a loose wire. The two crashed to the floor of the catwalk, violently shaking it. The box was nowhere to be seen, though the turmoil underneath them rang loudly in their ears. Sinjin, however, watched as the box smacked against a prop wall, which fell into a long tower in turn. The tower smashed into rows of benches and chairs as several students fled to the side of the room.

The Black Box Theatre was deathly silent, everybody grimacing as a coin echoed around the room.

"WHO DID THAT?!"

All fingers from the floor pointed to the catwalk, and all fingers from the catwalk pointed towards the two culprits. Tori sneered, whacking Jade's accusatory finger away. "You were the one who threw the box at me!"

"Oh, you would _know_ if I did. And you were the one who dropped it, and then grabbed onto me!"

As they continued to go back and forth, Sikowitz sighed weakly. "Hey!" he yelled. There was no use. Taking the straw out of his coconut, he pressed his lips against it, murmuring, "I'm sorry."

Both girls screamed once the coconut exploded at the edge of the walk, covering them in white. "Sikowitz!" the two growled together.

"Do you two want to be in the play?" The girls glared at once another before nodding. "Meredith!" A girl quietly raised her hand from the corner, still wheezing from beside the tower. "You're playing Jane!" The teacher turned back towards the catwalk. "And you two are getting detention during the show! Saturday - eight hours!"

Jade snarled with Tori in unison, "Fucking Meredith."

**. . .**

She stumbled over the curb once the car door was slammed. Trina chortled, passing a very disgruntled Tori. She stuffed her hands in her jacket's pockets, shuffling behind her sister. "Did you even take a shower this morning?"

Tori rolled her eyes. "I _tried_ to, remember? But then you took too long shaving and I fell back asleep." Her sister only shrugged. Once through the double doors, she sighed weakly. "See you later," Tori mumbled.

"Yeah." Heels clicked as Trina strode away, leaving Tori to slump onto the stairs, swiping through her phone. After several minutes, the sound of boots brought her head up. Tori only grumbled as Jade sat beside her - irritated. Even with a loose flannel, she looked better put together than the half-Latina. Not minutes thereafter, Mr. Dickers - an unhappy man with a permanent scowl across his hawk-like face - stomped towards them.

"Come on, you two got detention, so here we go!" The girls looked at one another, groaning before following the vice principal. Once shut in the library, the man sneered at the door, jiggling with the lock. He shook his head before turning towards the two. "Phones," he growled. Begrudgingly, the two dropped their phones into his palm before the devices were thrown into a cardboard box beside the door. "You two better not try _anything_ under my watch! I will make this time seem like a second- er, _year_ , you hear me?"

Jade arched a brow, glancing at the reassuring look beside her. "Oh, we hear you all right."

"I just said _don't_ try anything!" he spat. "I'll be back every few hours to make sure you don't try." There was the opening of the door - which took longer than it should with the broken handle - before a hard slam.

Jade rolled her eyes before sinking into a chair, dulling glaring around the room. "What the hell are we going to do for eight hours?"

Tori only shrugged. "We could read...or talk."

There was a snort before a icy, "Like I'd want to talk to _you_ after you got us thrown in here."

"Me?" Tori folded her arms. "No, you threw the box at me and it fell."

"You dropped the box and threw _me!_ " Jade retorted. Tori scoffed, sitting down at another table. Jade frowned, leaning across her table. "What was that?" she spat at the distant mumble.

"You ruined my textbook!" the half-Latina growled. Jade dove her head back, releasing a tired groan.

"Look, _you_ offered me to use it, so I did. And I told you straight up, didn't I?"

Tori shook her head. "Doesn't matter, you ruined my textbook. Drew on it and everything!"

"Okay, I did not _draw_ on it," she seethed, "I told you, that was already there. I ripped a couple of pages."

"Cut, you mean."

" _Whatever_."

They sat in a silence for several minutes, Tori glaring at her table, feeling the cold stare at the back of her neck. Her eyes wandered around the room, pausing at the various bookshelves, the phone box and the door. Maybe she could throw a book of sense at Jade, which may work if she was able to aim properly. Tori looked over her shoulder, her frown creasing at Jade's pale eyes watching her closely. Never mind, not a good idea. Then she could call the police - or anybody - to get her out. But, once again, she'd be in detention at another time. She glanced over her shoulder once again, this time her eyes soft and curious; Jade arched a brow, tilting her head to the side as Tori contemplated being alone for eight hours. Walking out of the door was not an option either, since it would leave her lonely just like grabbing the phone.

"You going to stare at me like a model this entire time?" Jade grumbled.

Tori rolled her eyes, turning back to her table. "I'm _bored_ ," she admitted, minutes later.

"Well, we would be doing something else if _you_ didn't fuck up today," Jade growled.

"We both did, okay? So we might as well live with it," Tori said firmly. The thespian only sighed.

"Fine, whatever." Tori nodded in appreciation. "But we're not talking the whole time."

**. . .**

Tori sat there - in the library with Jade lounging on the couch - watching the ceiling with a long sigh. Jade rolled her eyes. "What the hell is your problem now?"

A glare was sent across the lounging area. "I'm hungry. Hold on, I'll get Trina." Jade furrowed her brows, though followed her down the stairs. Tori worked her way quietly around the door, her hand snaking into the phone box. She glanced over her shoulder, finding Jade settling herself on a table. There was a few minutes of silence with Tori switching on her phone, then swiping through the screens. "Watch for Dickers," she grumbled, the other nodding quietly. With Jade leaning against the door, Tori greeted with, "I'm hungry."

_"So what?"_

Tori rolled her eyes. "Trina, could you get us stuff? Like...now?"

There was a moment of thought before an elongated groan. _"Fine. How long are you with her for anyway?"_

"Eight hours."

 _"Damn. I can't even do five minutes,"_ Trina said.

Jade exhaled before snapping, "I'm right-fucking-here!"

_"Oh...twenty minutes, I meant twenty minutes."_

Tori rubbed her forehead. "Look, Trina, would you just run and get some tamales or something?"

_"From the Truck Shop?"_

"Yeah? I don't know. I'm feeling tamales." Jade removed her glare from the door, giving Tori a pointed look. "Oh, and, uh, give Jade some too."

_"Fine. Give me ten minutes. It'll be in your locker."_

Tori shook her head before saying, "You're in the play, remember? Just bring them to the library and say you had to go to the bathroom." Trina mumbled before quickly hanging up, leaving Tori to remain befuddled for a moment or two. With her phone off, she asked, "What did she say?"

Jade only smirked at her. "Probably something I'd approve of."

**. . .**

Wrappers and paper bags littered the table, Jade and Tori munching contently on their small meals. They were so content to sit at the same table - silently, of course. The hot tamales were wolfed down, Tori not having eaten a proper breakfast and Jade... Correction, Tori wolfed down her tamales while Jade ate hers with a judging eye. And at a loud, irritating crunch, Jade scoffed before dropping her tamale.

"Could you be even _louder_?" Tori paused, glaring to her side. "What? I feel like I'm right next to a fucking dog with a mouth disorder."

The half-Latina rolled her eyes. "I'm hungry!" she whined. Jade sighed and pushed her meal to the side. Tori gazed at the dish.

"You eat it. I'm not going to."

Tori pursed her lips before muttering a quiet, "Thanks." Both remained in a silence as Tori finished her loaded meal before collapsing against her chair. There after, she shuffled through her jacket and pulled out a stray piece of gum. Because it was still completely covered in wrapping, Tori popped it into her mouth; it was still fresh. She collected the trash and threw it away, eyes casually landing on Jade every-so-often. She had been quiet for the past few hours, even with the several retorts. "What's up?"

Jade jerked from her moment of blank staring at the wall. "What?" Tori arched a brow and pulled her seat opposite of Jade's. "I'm hungry." And before Tori could even argue back, Jade added, "They didn't hit the spot I needed."

Tori chewed on her gum before asking, "And what's that...?" Pale eyes remained on her for a moment, before drawing along her body. Tori felt her cheeks warm; the strange tension was sudden, though not exactly foreign. (To put plainly and simply, this wasn't the first time, nor did Tori want it to be the last. Not that she'd admit it verbally.) Jade tilted her head tauntingly to the side, a wry smirk crossing her lips. "J-Jade, we're not..."

"Why?"

"Because..." Tori's mind became muddled as Jade leaned forward, hazing memories in a closet not that long ago coming to the forefront. "Because we're at school."

"You didn't mind that before," she hummed quietly, now out of her seat and hovering over Tori.

Tori frowned. "Well, that's because it was a few, _just_ a few...erm, kisses."

As Jade's hand roamed across her thigh, Tori internally questioned why in the world they did. "Like this?" Jade then whispered, her lips softly connecting to her own. And then she found the good, plausible reason then. The kisses were just...damn. At Tori's dopy smile, Jade shook her head. "Hmm? Do you not like them?"

 _No, because they don't come frequent enough_ , was what Tori would've said.

But, she didn't. She _couldn't_ , actually; not with her hands gripping the small of Jade's back and lips eagerly against Jade's. "So you do..."

"Shut up," Tori grumbled quietly, though her smile betrayed her. Her smile betrayed the only secret they had as she pressed it against Jade's cheek.

"And that's why you stole my part?" Tori rolled her eyes and groaned, shifting as Jade clambered to her lap. "You're lucky you're a good kisser... Otherwise I would've thrown you off the catwalk."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh? You think not?" Tori sighed, and Jade snickered.

They closed the gap between them slowly before Tori whispered, "So why _now_?"

"Why not? I'm hungry and they didn't hit the spot," Jade answered. She heatedly pressed against Tori to prove her point.

As she pulled away, Tori felt herself lean in, not wanting to break the contact. She opened her eyes, Jade biting softly on her bottom lip. _God damn..._ "That felt good." Her voice came out deeper, more raspy than she had expected.

Jade didn't seem to mind. "Oh yeah? There's a lot more than just..." Lips connected again, not pulling away for a longer moment.

Once they did break away, Tori loosely hung her arms around the girl's neck, giving a small kiss before, "Really? I'd like to see that." Jade shifted, pulling out her phone from her back pocket. She glanced at the screen, reading _1:28_. Her sultry eyes grew to be a murkier green as she smirked. "What?" Tori felt she should've felt threatened, or at least a bit uncomfortable; after all, she's seen that same twisted smile before.

But not with that gaze.

Or the second lip-bite.

_Damn._

"I could..." Tori swallowed before Jade leaned in, her warm breath washing against her neck. "I could show you...if you'd like," she whispered in her ear.

"Right now?" There was a sigh, though she nodded as an answer, lips to Tori's neck. "But, what if Mr. Dickers catches us?" she asked, her hands to Jade's stomach. As she leaned away, Tori continued: "What if-"

"We get caught?" Jade murmured. "Well," she drawled, her hands playing with the hood-laces of the purple jacket, "then we'd just have to have another detention..." Her hips began to roll, the motion against Tori's lap smooth, slow and rhythmic. Tori gasped once she heard her zipper thrum, her skin underneath her jacket abruptly spiked with the cold air. "You wouldn't want that now...would you?" She didn't answer the question - not with teeth nibbling underneath her ear, Jade's hands scalding against the sides of her waist, ignoring the jacket as it still hugged her arms. And then she felt strange, knowing the fact that she'd only shouldered her jacket to hide the pajama tank-top. Tori then was glad that she remembered to be a little more decent and put on a bra.

However, a smirk slid against her skin, a cold hand teasing its way higher, sliding underneath a cup.

Never mind - bras were stupid.

Tori groaned, squirming slightly once her palm slowly grazed over her nipple. Jade chuckled against her collar bone, leaning into the heated lips pressing against her neck. Tori didn't know what she was doing; all she knew was that Jade was on top of her, hands wandering. That, and she was kissing her - _hard_. Her hands felt around Jade's waist, skimming over pale skin. She shivered under her touch, giving a soft hitched breath.

They both dove into a long - almost sloppy - kiss, hands then pulling each other closer; Tori held her hips to her own groin as Jade raced fingers through soft hair.

Though, their adventures soon halted, the two girls listening to the fumbling of keys in a lock. " _Shit_ ," Jade snapped, scrambling off of Tori as the half-Latina was left startled.

"Wha-what do we do?"

Pale eyes flashed towards Tori, a seductive eagerness still in her eyes. "You stay down here and look like you're bored, and I'll be up in the loft, reading a book."

There was grumbling from the door, Mr. Dickers obviously having a difficult time. "And..." Dark eyes watched the door, the handle jiggling. "And when he leaves?"

"Stay and make sure he doesn't come back in a minute," Jade answered quickly, already stepping away. Her mouth twitched to another smirk, eyes glinting mischievously, flicking down her body. Before Tori could ask, she had disappeared behind books, stepping up the stairs. She glanced down her pants, squeaking quietly before zipping them back up. Tori didn't even realize Jade had gotten _that_ handsy.

The door opened with a _bang_ , the man looking disgruntled. "Stupid lock. I told the janitors to fix it... Anyway, want a little potty break?" he growled.

Tori arched a brow. "Potty...break?"

Mr. Dickers nodded. "Uh, yeah! Where's the other girl?""

"Upstairs reading a book."

The man frowned, judging her clothes. "Did you sleep in that?" She only sighed before mumbling weakly. "Actually, I don't care. You can piss yourselves." Tori gawked at him, especially as he locked the door, growling something about letting hobo-children in the school. For a moment she stared at the door, in disbelief.

She rolled her eyes, shifting towards the windows. Mr. Dickers was in no rush to walk away, his eyes down to his phone. Tori huffed. "Come on..." Anticipation began to gnaw at her gut, a giddy sensation that was starting to mix with the warmth. It was only when his shadow left around the corner when she released her breath. The half-Latina turned around, looking up towards the loft. She stepped across the library, looking around hesitantly; now she was worried the vice principal would pop out of a vent.

Once up onto the loft, Tori found Jade on the couch, indeed immersed in a book. And when an idea came to mind, she grinned. Tori slowly stalked towards her as pages were flipped. Jade nearly growled in protest as the book slid from her grasp, only to find Tori settled on her hips. " _How to Dance: For Dummies_?"

Jade shrugged. "It was on the table and it looked interesting." The book was set back onto the table, Tori hovering over her.

She grinned down, grumbling, "I hope not _too_ interesting." Jade shook her head before soft lips crushed against her own. A breathy chuckle brushed against her mouth, Tori beginning to grind her hips into her waist. The half-Latina slipped in tongue - albeit hesitantly - only to groan in satisfaction. She felt Jade whimper below her, through her mouth, as her thigh slipped in between legs.

The girls moved with one another, not able to hear the play start - and a distant cheer roar - a building away. They found themselves too immersed with the enticing heat flaring throughout their skin, boiling at their groins.

Tori hitched Jade's shirt, her hand feeling smooth skin from the naval to the rim of her bra. Fingers dug into her back, underneath her shirts. They played with Tori's bra strap, an impish smile growing. In retort, Tori dove her hand to the rim of black pants, turning the smirk into a gasp. As her hands teased with the button, Jade hissed, " _Tori_."

Dark eyes flicked to the thespian's, Tori murmuring, "Are you sure?" Jade's nod was erratic and eager. While she had felt some anxiety before, the nerves that cradled Tori's chest then was colossal. Even so, she felt a twinge of excitement brewing in her gut, determination having hasty fingers undo Jade's pants. As her hand snaked into black jeans, there was a shuddered breath against her ear, legs opening. _She's just another girl...she has the same thing...it's just like you with you except..._

There was a deep groan as she felt warm slickness. It had caught them both off-guard. Nibbling her bottom lip, Tori felt her fingers glide against Jade, earning quiet breaths of encouragement. She continued her pace, teeth grazing against her tan skin in response. Tori gasped once Jade bit down - though light - once her fingers slipped inside. It wasn't intentional, though she didn't seem to protest; in fact, hips rolled with her fingers as they began to pump with a fluid motion. A sort of boldness took hold of Tori, her mind too fogged with arousal to worry over the fact that they were still in the library and not just some couch. She began to move at a faster, more intense pace, Jade diving her head back to the couch. Tori felt a cruel smirk hitch a corner of her lips, Jade gripping her waist tightly.

It felt as if time had gone by too quickly; Tori gasped once her fingers were drowned in heat. She found herself wanting to hear Jade moan her name again, watch her chest heave a shuddering breath and feel hips thrust into her own.

There was a few moments of quiet bliss, the two girls with their lips moving together gently.

And then Jade decided to shove Tori on her back - which startled the half-Latina - with hands snaking underneath the one shirt Tori wore to bed. (Of course, that wouldn't be something Tori would like to admit.) Jade sat upright, eyes glinting playfully as Tori remained down, watching curiously. She played with the buttons of her flannel, hips moving rhythmically against the half-Latina's pelvis. She swallowed once Jade leaned over, her shirt sagging to her elbows, exposing a clean, black tank-top underneath. Tori felt a firm pressure in between her legs, erotic eyes hypnotizing her.

"You know..." Jade groaned against her collarbone, "you'd look a lot better without this pajama shirt."

"Would everybody shut the hell up about my _shirt?_ " Tori hissed, grunting as she closed her eyes; she felt her heart twist as a hand pressed against the edge of her thigh. Jade only snickered against her skin. Tori felt her jacket slip to the floor, her white shirt hitched to her bra. Hot lips pressed against her stomach, earning a soft whine. She heard the sly sound of a zipper, fingers creeping around the rim of her pants. A blush raged across her cheeks once she opened her eyes, just to catch a glimpse between her legs.

Lips pressed themselves against her thigh, the jeans pulled to her knee. And while she shifted, the pants pulled further down, her clutch on bronze skin didn't falter - nor did her intoxicating gaze from spellbound, dark eyes.

"Are you ready?" she asked, quietly, still mindful of the fact that they lay in the middle of a library. Tori nodded with a rush, not able to formulate any words. As she felt fingers play with the edges of her underwear, Tori couldn't find herself singing in a green dress. Not even the crowd's applause would be able to pull her from the sudden wave of pleasure once Jade dove between her legs.

In fact, she let out a weak moan, leaning back has her hand tangled itself with raven hair.

**. . .**

The curtains were shuffled to a close, leaving the audience to leisurely stroll about, waiting for the next half of the performance. Sikowitz rummaged through a few papers, seating himself on a chair. Meredith - with a cheery grin in a long, emerald gown - walked towards him. "The play's doing well so far," she said.

"Sure is. And you're doing excellent," he complimented. "Do you need anything?"

She shook her head. "No, not really. I was just wondering if there'll be more plays this semester."

"Of course, one or two more, I think," Sikowitz answered. Meredith nodded, momentarily pondering to herself. "Is there anything else?"

"No, no," she mumbled. "I'm just wondering how Jade and Tori are managing not being a part of the play."

"Oh they're fine. Probably just screaming at each other, throwing books or whatever," Sikowitz waved off. "I can never understand why they fight so much. They have good chemistry." Meredith nodded in agreement.

"Who knows? Maybe they'll become friends and we'll do a good play together," she muttered softly.

"Always so happy, Meredith," Sikowitz chuckled, checking his watch.


End file.
